


Right There

by Candeecake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candeecake/pseuds/Candeecake
Summary: A fitzsimmons fanfic based on speculation for the 7.11 episode A Brand New Day.Jemma gets rescued by Fitz.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Right There

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fun fic about what I think could happen in season 7.

She was on her knees, the alien dirt staining her pants. Her entire body ached with bruises from being quaked. Blood traced her forehead. Jemma wheezed, staring out to an ocean of chronicom ships. Malick stood behind her, smiling coldy. She didn’t know where Deke was, but she refused to call out his name. 

“Sweetheart, Now would be the time to talk. Because I don’t think my new friends aren’t going to play nice.” He bent down in front of her face. Jemma clenched her jaw, holding her stomach. She glared at him, giving a painful smile.

“Go to hell,” She hissed before coughing out some blood onto the ground. Malick sighed and stood up. He sent a quake, throwing her back into the dirt. She hit the ground and groaned in pain. 

“I’m afraid that’s where you’ll be going.” He pulled her up forbily and dragged her to a recently landed ship. Her mind frantically searched for an escape plan but there was nothing. She couldn’t let them find Fitz. She couldn’t let them find her family and friends. She couldn’t let them win. 

He tossed her to the metal ramp of the ship. The bruises on her back screamed. She glanced up to some chronicoms closing in on her. They grabbed her by the arms, holding her like a puppet. Malick grinned at her, clapping his hands together.

“This is going to be fun.”

Jemma found that thinking of Fitz helped to not focus on pain. Sometimes she would revisit old scientific arguments and pick a different stance. Sometimes it was romantic gestures. She thought of his facial expressions and his laughter. She thought of them living in a nice little cottage. She would meticulously decorate the rooms. And when the torture became too much, she would remember the heartache. The bottom of the ocean, Ward, the framework. It was a better kind of pain. At least Fitz was with her.

Finally Malick took out the knife and cleaned it. She groaned and winced. Her hands binded as she laid on the floor. Suddenly, he grabbed her by the collar. He glared at her, fuming with frustration. Jemma’s mouth shut into a hard line, trapping a painful whimper.

“I don’t understand. This Fitz is worth all this torture I’m throwng at you. Let me offer some free advice. The only person that matters is yourself. He’s not coming for you so you might as well give us what we want. You’re alone, Honey,” Malick thundered. 

“I feel sorry for you,” She wheezed, giving a small taunting grin. 

“I feel sorry for you and I’m gonna put you out of your misery.  _ Slowly. _ ” He whispered, raising his knife. She shut her eyes, hoping to see her life flash before them.

“I’d step away from my wife if I were you. Unless you want to die by a method so complicated and painful, that you’re too stupid to comprehend.” 

She opened her eyes to find Fitz pointing a gun at Malick. Jemma widened her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. Malick tightened his grip on her collar. 

“Fitz, just the man I was looking for,” He sneered, glancing down at Jemma. 

“Get the hell away from her,” Fitz demanded, she heard the gun powering up. Malick cracked his neck and dropped her to the floor. Jemma gasped as her face twisted in anguish. She held her stomach, looking at Fitz.  _ He was here. _ She gazed at him. The bright light danced on his hair. He held the gun tight, his arm unwavering. His eyes held a certain bloodlust that she had never seen before. Malick reluctantly put up his hands.

“Okay, we can all figure this out.” Suddenly he pressed his watch rapidly, disappearing into a cloud of light. Jemma laid her head against the wall, exhausted.  _ She really wanted to slap him. _

“Jemma?”

“Fitz!” She cried, struggling to move. He dropped the gun and ran towards her. Fitz bent down beside her, staring at her injuries. She kissed him deeply, pulling his face close to hers. Her shaky fingers traced his cheek. He gently put his hands on her hips. They broke apart, pressing their foreheads together. She chuckled heartily, not wanting to let go. “You’re here, You’re actually here.”

“I thought you were dead.” He hugged her gingerly, careful not to touch her injuries. 

“I thought you were dead. I’m so glad, you’re alright,” She said, gazing into his eyes. 

“I’m fine now that you are here with me. Let’s get you to a healing pod.” He picked her up. She curled into his chest, ignoring her pain. One hand rested on his shoulder. 

“Do you think we could retire?” She whispered, making him smile.

“I think we damn well earned it. Jemma-” She shut her eyes, surrendering to the warmth of his embrace. She let exhaustion take hold of her. And when she woke up, she knew that she wouldn’t have to keep imagining Fitz besides her. He was right there.


End file.
